Real Rutherford
by N. Scribe
Summary: My first GleeFic on here. Its set at the Regionals of Season 3, in which New Directions, The Warblers and Aural Intensity is competing. The new lead singer of Aural Intensity is about to blow EVERYBODY away.
1. Opening

_Welcome._

_This is my first FanFic of Glee published, and so Reviews will always help._

_I love multiple couples/storylines on Glee, but this one is one I felt will never be told UNLESS I DO IT. It takes place at Regionals of Season Three. And dont ask why Mercedes, Santana and Brittany are back, I cant be bothered to come up with a reason for the Troubletones ending._

_Reviews are always appreciated, and so here begins:_

**Real Rutherford**

Rachel sat eagerly on the edge of her seat, fidgeting as she stared eagerly at the stage awaiting the first show choir to stand upon it and attempt to beat them. But she was sure the set list this year could not allow them to loose. She had honourably handed the ballad "You and I" by Lady Gaga over to Tina, who performed it amazingly, followed shortly by a musicale performance of "America" from West Side Story, and finishing with the perfect show of talent, with Queen's "The Seven Seas of Rhye" which was bound to blast the judges away.

"Rachel?" She turned quickly and spotted Finn smiling kindly at her, "Are you alright?"

She felt overjoyed with his concern, "Just ready... we killed it at Sectionals, and I feel as if Im on a winning streak..." She saw his look "We... We are on a winning streak"

Next to Finn sat Brittany S Pierce, who was sat smiling with Santana, comforting her in her time of need. Brittany knew Santana's sexuality and couldnt care less, as long as Santana was happy.

Next was the ever stylish Kurt Hummel, who sat talking to his boyfriend Blaine Anderson about what numbers the Warblers were performing. That was who they were up against at this years regionals. The competing Show Choirs were 'New Directions' 'The Dalton Academy Warblers' and once again, 'Aural Intensity'. Kurt wasn't really that eager to hear about their set list, just if Sebastian was getting a solo that might make him want to vomit.

In the next seat, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones were reminiscing old times, about how when she was pregnant Mercedes took her in and how Quinn was so sorry for taking advantage.

Puck sat alongside Mike Chang just bored as Mike spoke with his girlfriend Tina about her upcoming solo.

Mr Schue sat on the end next to Artie, Mr Schue anxious and Artie was rubbing his chin in anticipation.

New Directions were due to perform second, after Aural Intensity and before the Warblers.

The hearts of the New Directions dropped as the announcers voice burst into life over the speakers.

"Welcome to the Ohio 2011 Regional Show Choir competition! Our judges this year are fresh from her award winning musical 'Cross Rhodes' its April Rhodes! It's Ohio's very own broadcasting Legend, Rod Remmington! and finally, the dancing director from the stars, Dakota Stanley!"

The judges were possibly in there favour. April supported and loved them, as she had once been in the group. Rod had judged the competition before and they had won more times than lost with him on the panel. Dakota Stanley however hated them, so he was the one they truly had to impress.

"And now, please welcome, straight from Fort Wayne Indiana and victory against Vocal Adrenaline in their sectionals, its AURAL INTENSITY!"

Mr Schue's heart dropped. _'Did he just say they beat Vocal Adrenaline?"_

The curtains opened slowly, and a single teen stood centre stage, with his back to the audience, his head lowered, and wore a white suit. Silence fell upon the entire theatre as the music began, the opening chords from "Without Love" from Hairspray.

He raised his head. He turned around. He sang. _Beautifly_.

Thirteen mouths dropped at the same time, all belonging to the New Directions.

_Matt Rutherford was singing, AMAZINGLY._

_Well, Well, Well. That is the end of the first Chapter, and Matt Rutherford is is back, and it turns out he Transfered to Fort Wayne Indiana's Westvale High School! And once given the chance to sing, he is an AMAZING singer. So what will New Directions do? What other songs will Aural Intensity perform? AND WHAT ABOUT THE WARBLERS? DONT FORGET ABOUT THEM. I know it was short and not much happened other than introduce everbody and drop the bomb at the end, but reviews will help ^.^_

_Thanks, N._


	2. Encounters

_Hello again!_

_This is my first FanFic of Glee published, and so Reviews will always help ^.^_

_This is chapter two of "Real Rutherford" in which our underappreciated Matt Rutherford makes a return with a heavenly singing voice!_

_Reviews are always appreciated, and so here continues:_

**Real Rutherford**

The mashup of Grease's "Grease Lightning" and "The Hand Jive" with amazing dancing came to an end with Matt and Tamara in a passionite pose, before the stage fell into darkness and the audience went wild. Aural Intensity had been amazing.

Mike Chang rose to his feet "I'm going backstage..." he stormed off and left New Directions sat hopelessly.

"There is no way... That was... sensational!" Rachel cried.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, "Why do you look so supriesed? Matt wasnt in McKinley when I met you?"

Blaine looked terrified. He turned to Kurt, tears in his eyes, "Nothing... just that solo he did was... Beautiful..." Kurt new when his boyfriend lied, "I need to go to the bathroom..." Blaine stood and left as quickly as Mike.

Puck turned to Mr Schue "Are they allowed to do that?"

"Do what Noah?" Mr Schue stared at the stage at the spot Matt Rutherford reappeared at.

"Bring back an old member just to feak us out..." Puck asked.

"I dont think they did it for that... He's been gone for two years. He can do what he likes. We never gave him the chance to have a solo... so somebody else did... I need to find the director..." Mr Schue gulped and stood to leave.

Mercedes bit her lip slowly and turned to confide in Tina, "That girl on lead... what did Rachel say her name was again?"

"Tamara or something wasnt it?" Tina replied innocently, "Why?"

Mercedes stood up to leave. New Directions had fallen into full panic, an hour before they were due to perform.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang stormed backstage anger in his breath as he strode through the crowds of Aural Intensity searching for him. Eventually across the room, he spotted him.<p>

"HEY. YOU PROMISED TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE."

* * *

><p>"Well, Well, Well... Mercedes Jones... as I live and breathe, I thought I'd never see you again..." Tamara laughed in her dressing room, dabbing off some make up here and there.<p>

"Its been so long... why on earth didnt you call me? We were best friends in middle school! You taught me to sing!" Mercedes screamed.

"I didnt call because I moved away to get a fresh start... and here we are!" Tamara pulled Mercedes into a hug, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm competing! I got to McKinley now..." Mercedes laughed, "You guys ruled on the stage!"

Mercedes expected a comforting compliment about how she was sure that she would be great too, however, Tamara said:  
>"We did, however it was Matt that convinced me to join Aural Intensity, and our new director picked the amazing songs..."<p>

Mercedes held back the anger, and recalled that it wasnt Tamara that didnt contact her... she hadn't contacted Tamara because she'd never been able to deal with others being talented as her.

"So how long have you known Matt Rutherford? He used to go to McKinley with us, but he transferred for no reason..."

"Oh, you dont know why?"

Mercedes face dropped, "Why?"

* * *

><p>The faces in the crowd were blurring together as the angry Mr Schue made his way through them. There was only one man Mr Schue knew who could have came up with that set list, and if he were directing show choir these days, then it was over for New Directions.<p>

He barged futher back, and found dressing rooms, how on earth Aural Intensity talked their way into getting these where unbeknownst to him.

He opened the door with a star on it with embossed word DIRECTOR upon it.

"Bryan Ryan."

* * *

><p>His fist hit the panels of the bathroom wall hard as he cried into the sink and he looked at himself. Blaine's eyes had never looked so hurt. He shrugged it off, and splashed his face again with cold water and when he looked back up, Matt Rutherford stood behind him, between Blaine and the door.<p>

"Blaine Anderson."

"Matt... Im so sorry, I didnt mean to..."

"I knew exactly what you meant, what you 've always meant..." Matt took a step towards Blaine, "So... you dating Kurt?"

"Yes..." Blaine said, his voice quivering as he cried just looking at Matt.

"I heard a rumour you went to Dalton. You always promised to stay with me after Middle School... I defended you, you defended me... simple enough... but when I went to McKinley, you went off somewhere else, avoiding me..." Matt's voice dropped.

"I didnt mean too, its just I thought it would be safer if..." Blaine started, but Matt kicked a stall door open, and smashed some of the wood.

"SAFER IF WHAT? Safer if you could go somewhere where nobody harassed you? Where you could get a fresh start? THEY HARRASED US BOTH IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. WHAT YOU DO IS YOU STICK TOGETHER. YOU DONT JUST RUN AWAY TO START ANOTHER LIFE BLAINE."

Matt broke down in tears too.

"I would have been there you know. I heard what happened to you, some bullies drove you away, and I felt like it was my fault. No contact either, you could have been dead. I transferred from school to school looking for you, until I reached Westvale, and I gave up... You were _dead_ to me..." Matt moved closer.

"Matt, honestly you know me... I only wanted the best, I thought you could get a football scholarship and everything you wanted if I weren't going to be in the way..." Blaine teetered slightly on his feet. Matt grabbed his shirt.

"You... were never in the way... Love does not get in the way..."

Matt dragged Blaine into a kiss. Blaine didnt pull away or ask him to stop, he was to upset to move.

"I would have given it all up for you... Things could have been so much different if you hadn't ran away, to try and help me... I love you Blaine, and I still love you now... thats why I'm here, I figured you wouldnt give up on your love of music. Perform if you want, but in an hour and a half, Im going to be outside in my truck. I have two plane tickets to New York where we can both get scholarships to NYADA. The decision is yours Blaine. No matter what, I know you still love me. Your hour and a half starts now..."

Matt turned and strode out of the bathroom, and Blaine stood there shaking.

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHAHAHA :D You didnt expect that now did you?<em>

_So, Mike Chang is VERY angry with somebody from Aural Intensity._

_Mercedes and childhood friend Tamara are reunited but they may not remain freinds for long._

_Bryan Ryan is the new director of Aural Intensity, but why?_

_and the BIG BOMBSHELL, Matt and Blaine where Middle School sweet hearts, but Blaine ditched him because he thought them being together would hold him back._

_And will Blaine take Matt's offer? will he stay true to Kurt or has meeting his old love driven him mad?_

_Find out next time!_

_N._


End file.
